I Won't Go Another Day Without You
by yervang
Summary: Sakura K. raped by the same man that killed Syaoran L. sister Femei Li. Power hungry and blood thirst, he escaped out of jail to hunt what is his. Will this bring them together, or break them apart once again? Full summary inside! SxS ; ExT ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor nor do I own Clamp. **

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**I won't go another day without you**

**Summary: **At the age of 19, Sakura was raped by the same man who killed her boyfriend's, Syaoran Li, older sister due to power hungry of the Li Corp. Forced to live with her father; she leaves Syaoran not wanting to tell him the truth that she got raped left him to NYC. Syaoran thinking she cheated on him does not know goes into a rampage as he slowly discovers the blood that stained his family and his one true love. As Sakura and her father with her new born child, Liam Xiao Ai Kinomoto moves to China, will things blossom? Or will the killer follow slowly on her trail?

**Characters: ** Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto x Liam Xiao Ai

Eriol Hirigarzawa x Tomoyo Daidoji

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Touya Kinomoto x Kaho Mizuki

(**add ons, my own**)

Kazawara Reawarimi; Ex-husband of Femei Li, rapist of Sakura Kinomoto

Angel Matson x Reubon Studs

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Author's Notes : **Please notice that there will be a few minor mistakes. There are a lot of language transitions, but I don't think you guys will notice because it is written out in English, but they do switch from Japanese, Chinese to English from time to time. Hope you guys enjoy! (:

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter One**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

The distance between us was becoming eerie, and the sky was grey even though it was noon. Before it all, we would always sit on the hood of his car, hold each other's hands as the world kept spinning but today wasn't the day.

"I'm sorry"

"For what? For sleeping with some other man? I love you, I love you so damn much Sakura. Everything was for you. Everything was ABOUT YOU. What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing, -I don't know."

"Nothing? Then WHY? Why Sakura, tell me WHY?"

"I'm sorry." I looked down on the floor.

"Please, p-lease just leave."

I looked at his amber orbs one more time; sadden by the fact that this time, it was pain struck eyes and not gleaming with joy. I turned away, in regret, this time I had to keep on going.

'I have to do this' I told myself quietly as I placed my hands on the small bump.

I turned back one more time, only to be washed by the waves of tears as I saw him sitting on the concrete floor. I wanted to so much, just so so much, to run back in his loving arms and tell him what had happened, but I can't because this is not his child.

***Home***

"Sakura," I heard Touya say. His masculine voice soft yet masked, he knew what happened.

"I told him," I said as I cried. His arms wrapped around me as I soaked his white shirt, he quietly told me it would be ok, and in the end it would be better. Touya didn't want me to do it, he wanted me to tell Syaoran the truth, but I couldn't, I couldn't stare him straight in the eyes and tell him. Why would he want a child that is not his?

"No more crying ok? It's bad for you, just look at Kaho." His wife who was six months pregnant. I looked at him softly, knowing not to worry him anymore. I nodded at him and he led me upstairs, I took a deep breath as I entered my room only to see Kaho, a big bump on her stomach, knowing that would be me in a couple of months. I was already two months in term of my pregnancy.

"Hey," she said to me. I gave her a weak smile, "How did it go?"

"Better than I thought," I lied through my teeth, she knew.

"I have news for you," I looked at her intently, "He is back in jail. He murdered his girlfriend and pleads for insanity. They are putting him back into the insanity home, so you need not worry."

"Thank you Kaho, for everything you do even at your state of being." I said quietly.

"No, it's my pleasure. This little girl isn't stopping her mommy from justice, especially for you Sakura. And you know very well of that." I nodded once more not knowing what to say. She told me to sit beside her as she continues to fold my clothing in the suitcase. She stopped for a moment, to place her hands on my knees.

"You know," she started, "You have the choice to still let the baby go. It's was a mistake, the baby is not yours."

"No," I took a deep breath, "he or she is mine. Made from my very own blood as well. They did nothing and I don't want to hurt them as much as it hurts me. I want to see this baby grow up and smile and tell them they are a blessing to me as much as I am a blessing to everyone else. It may be a really huge mistake that this had happened, but I want to love it because it is mine."

Kaho nodded, not wanting to prolong the conversation as she knew that was my final say. This baby is mine, it is a part of me and I want to keep him or her. They may not grow up with a father, but I will do my best to make them happy. I know the feeling of not having a complete family, my mother died when I was the age of 3 but I grew up with loving family around me and this child of mine would grow up the same.

Going downstairs I realized that my bags were all packed, ready for me to go. Touya didn't want me to live in Japan any longer, afraid of things that could go wrong when they are not around me. He relocated me to where my father currently lives, New York City, New York. Fujitaka, my father, my loving father who works abroad and sends his love to me every week, teaches at University of New York of Archeology. I would have access to what I need there, says my father; he had already planned the rest of my life there, schooling and everything.

"Ready?" I heard Touya say. I nodded. I walked slowly to over crevices of the house, the one house my mother build with her very own hands with her father, my grandfather. I heard weeping from Kaho, and the tears slowly trailed from my eyes as well. I went to my mother's picture on the dinner table, touched it one more time and said my sweet goodbye, only to this house, only to this land but never to her soul for she is always around me. I turned around and faced Kaho giving her my hug, for I will see her soon or maybe in a couple of years.

"Tell me the gender ok? Keep in touch, we will skype every month to see how you are doing. Eat well, no sweets and spices only fruits and vegetable don't let father keep you on your toes because soon you will be unable to walk." I nodded at all these little notes she's given me as she hugged me.

As I left the door, I look at the pale yellow paint of it as it was fading. My home, this home will not be my home for long as my new journey awaits me.

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to every?"

"I'm sure," I whispered quietly. I knew I couldn't face Tomoyo, knowing she will make me stay and she would postpone any of her fashion runways just to keep me ok and sane and well nourished. I didn't want to be such a burden on anyone's shoulder. I know I was being careless, but this was the best, the only best and I know they will understand in the long run. I couldn't say my goodbye either, because there wasn't a good in this good bye, I had to leave for me and this child to be safe. I would be lucky enough to see them in the future, but lucky was already stripped away from me the day I was raped. My life, my integrity, my body and most important who I was, was stripped away, stolen.

As Touya drove and I saw Kaho waving slowly behind us I started to realize what I was leaving. The discrete memories started to crawl slowly into my heart and it ached. Not wanting to cry anymore I sucked all the pain in, realizing that this is how it will be and I will not dwell on it. It wasn't too late to go back to his arms, and I knew that very well as the memories flooded my mind of him.

Syaoran Xiao Lang Li. His amber orbs. Chestnut hair. Masculine personality. Stoic face. Heart of an angel. Mind of a stone. Everything about him I would miss, but I hope that he truly find's who would fill his heart with happiness and not regret. I started crying at the back, Touya giving my sad glimpse but he knew to keep driving on to the airport. I gave one last cry, and emptied my heart of our memories, knowing I would have to make new ones without him.

Reaching the airport, my hand shakes as I grabbed my suitcase. Touya gave me one last hugged and whispered for me to be strong as mother will always be with me, to guide me and to give me the strength I need. I smiled and was nourished by his love.

"I will miss you," I said.

"Me too," he said, "take care of yourself."

"You too, visit soon." I said. He nodded and I left to my gate. He watched me leave and soon enough, the new journey was waiting for me with open arms.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I saw her walking towards me, but I knew the feeling between us was wrong. I went in for a hug but she disregarded it and took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving you."

"What?" I said, flabbergasted.

"I can't be with you anymore."

"What, why?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sak, you're lying right? Tell me you are lying." My heart was pounding. I didn't want to say goodbye to her, I love her so much, more than anything in this world.

"I'm so sorry," she was staring at the ground, her voice cracked.

"Look at me," I told her, my voice rising, "Look at me and tell me there isn't another man."

She raised her face but slowly her face drooped, and I knew instantly that there was another man.

"Who is it? Why? Why Sakura?" My blood boiled.

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, just tell me you don't love him. We can work this out," I wanted to bargain for her love again.

"No, Syao—Li." She called me by my last name and my heart sank.

"You slept with him didn't you?" I started assuming all these things in my head that could go wrong, even though I knew that she wouldn't ever do it, until she didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." I was furious; I punched the concrete wall next to me, feeling a crack. She stood there, unspoken, shaken by what just happened.

"For what? For sleeping with some other man? I love you, I love you so damn much Sakura. Everything was for you. Everything was ABOUT YOU. What the hell did I do?" I told her; not caring if I sounded angry, I just wanted her to know that I love her and that she was everything to me.

"Nothing, -I don't know."

"Nothing? Then WHY? Why Sakura, tell me WHY?"

"I'm sorry." I looked down on the floor.

"Please, p-lease just leave." At the back of my mind, I wanted nothing more but her embrace; I didn't want her to leave but my heart cried out in pain. She looked at me one more time, I saw her emerald orbs shake in agony, but as of right now I wanted nothing of her presence. As she walked away, I sat on the cold concrete, gathering my thoughts of what I have done to hurt her in the past few months.

Sitting down I realized that about two months ago, was our 4 year anniversary. I remember being angry at her because she couldn't make it because she was at a cheerleading regional, I became rash and said that I was of nothing of importance to her. It was rainy that night, dark and the moon above our head. She screamed at me, telling me that this was her last cheer leading competition and apologized for not being able to be there, she told me she loved me but I disregarded all of her comments.

I remember the tears that were falling from her eyes, tears that should never be there in the first place because I was so angry for no reason. She told me to stop the car, and she proceeded to get out. I told her to get back in, but she kept walking and I got so angry I left her on the streets. I didn't bother to call her if she got home safely that night, didn't bother with anything at all.

The next morning her eyes were red, as if she was crying all night. It was mid July, but she wore long sleeves, I thought that maybe she was catching a fever. I held her close as she cried, and I apologized for my wrong doing. I didn't think that maybe because of that, we had broken up today, but I feel as if something went terribly wrong but I couldn't put my hands to it. My body shaked in agony, as I felt tears falling. I didn't know what was becoming of me, but my head melted into a deep pit wondering what really happened, and how could I get her back. I slowly got up and casted my face to be stoic. I was already late for my duty patrol and I felt the vibrating of my phone, knowing it was Eriol calling me where I was because I was late. Quickly I got into my car and drove to the police station, ready to explain to my chief why I was going to be late.

Everything about that day felt like my whole life was drained away from me. I didn't realize anything until I looked up at the sky, seeing an airplane pass me by. At that exact moment, my heart fell, it bursted into pieces and I did not know why.

"Eriol," I said, "cover me."

"Where you going bro`?" he asked me cautiously.

"I have to go find Sakura."

"She's probably at school with Tomoyo, chill."

"Just cover me alright? If chief checks, just tell him something."

"Chief is going to kill me, and then he is going to hunt you down Li." He barked at me.

"Thanks man," I patted him on his shoulder, grabbed my holster and my jacket and ran for my car.

Something was wrong. I felt like she left, she was gone. I didn't want to think of the worse, so I drove as fast as I could to her house. Upon the doors I made myself look presentable. I was about to knock on the door when her brother Touya appeared.

"What do you want?" He snarled. He and I were never fond of each other.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked, keeping my temper down.

"Left," he said, "leave her the hell alone."

"Where. Is. She?" I asked once more.

"Gone." He said, as he shoved me aside, closing the door behind him.

"Tell me, I want to make things right." I told him, my voice lowered. He turned around and looked at me.

"Make things right? Everything for her is hell. She cried her eyes out. You shouldn't have left her. Bastard!" he yelled at me, grabbing my collar.

"Me?" I was furious as I grabbed his wrist taking it off of my collar, "She left me, what the hell are you talking about."

"Oh, this time she did. But you shouldn't had ever left her by herself before, now **LEAVE**. Just because you are a cop doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you." He yelled once more. I got off the lawn, not wanting my badge to get taken away. I went back in my car to go to her college, hoping that she was there. I had not the slightest clue of what her brother was talking about.

Driving to Tokyo University, I saw Tomoyo at the front entrance worry casting her face.

"Li!" she screamed my name.

"Daidoji, where is Sakura?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that!" She said.

"You mean, -"

"No I haven't seen her all day, she usually never misses school. She told me she would be here."

"What?"

"What happened?" She asked me curious.

"N-nothing. I'm leaving." At that exact moment, I knew she really left. I just drove home, not wanting to do anything with today, hoping that maybe tomorrow I would wake up and this would all be a dream. I wanted to wake up and hear her sweet, melodic voice telling me good morning, and to have a good day.

It wasn't until the next day that it wasn't a dream, and I finally realized that she really was gone.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Author's Notes: **

Oh my gahhhhh, first chapter done. (: I'm kind of proud and I am very much enjoying this plot that I had made along the way. If you guys are confused ): I am very much sorry. Please just message me or review on my silly mistakes. I wrote this all in one night, lol. _ sorry, I just wanted to so much share it! But please continue to support me.

Next Week updates coming up (: here is a little summary of **what's happening next.**

Sakura finally made it to New York City safely, living with her father as she continues to finish her class and take on her English course. Time is fast forward to her finally having her son, and Syaoran is moving back to China after hearing that the man who killed his sister escaped from the insanity house and to China. Sakura on the other hand is a full time dancer at Julliard and is enjoying every bit of it. Her father tells her unexpected news that they are leaving to China in the next couple of days due to the fact that University of New York is transferring him as an international teacher to University of Hong Kong. What will happen next? Stay Tuned! **Please DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor nor do I own Clamp. **

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**I won't go another day without you**

**Summary: **At the age of 19, Sakura was raped by the same man who killed her boyfriend's, Syaoran Li, older sister due to power hungry of the Li Corp. Forced to live with her father; she leaves Syaoran not wanting to tell him the truth that she got raped left him to NYC. Syaoran thinking she cheated on him does not know goes into a rampage as he slowly discovers the blood that stained his family and his one true love. As Sakura and her father with her new born child, Liam Xiao Ai Kinomoto moves to China, will things blossom? Or will the killer follow slowly on her trail?

**Characters: ** Syaoran Li x Sakura Kinomoto x Liam Xiao Ai

Eriol Hirigarzawa x Tomoyo Daidoji

Fujitaka Kinomoto

Touya Kinomoto x Kaho Mizuki

(**add ons, my own**)

Kazawara Reawarimi; Ex-husband of Femei Li, rapist of Sakura Kinomoto

Angel Matson x Reubon Studs

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Author's Notes : **Ahh chapter two! Thank for those who reviewed, (: and those who waited patiently and those who didn't review. I hope you guys enjoy! I will try to update every Monday!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It took about 16 hours just to arrive in this unknown land. Only this time, I saw the glowing of my father's face and not the tears that fell when I turned back on my brother leaving to come here. I felt lost here, following the crowds of people as the escalator goes down to the arrival station, and then it hit me, this was real and this was it. I teared up, thinking that I was done with tears but I saw the gleaming glow of my father's smile and I lost it right then and there. My father's hair, like mine combed frivolously, as if he had to rush to come here and didn't have time to comb it, his round spectacles as always, but what changed him the most was how tiny he looked compared to when I last saw him and his skin paled. My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, always hard working, never once had he stopped trying to please his students.

"Otou-san," my voice quivered as I had embraced him for the first time in 3 years.

"Sakura, how are you? I missed you so much." Though we talk over the internet often, seeing each other physically meant more than anything. He embraced me back, so gentle afraid that I was going to break in his arms.

"You've only been in the U.S for four years and your Japanese is already bad?" I questioned him while laughing, lighting the room just a bit. You could hear his deep chuckle as he reached the ruffle my hair like I was two again. I pouted at him and his laugh deepened.

'Same old father,' I said to myself.

As he took my luggage and proceed to his old Ford, I looked around me, surrounded by tall buildings and a bright sky above me. This time, I soaked the sun and breathed in and out, inhaling what would be my future.

Upon arriving at my father's condominium, everything inside of it screamed my father's name. Everything from the table top to the couches was spotless; there were no speckles of dust present and the colors that you can see was a laced black and white. Calming like my father laid a bonsai tree that gave only life into the white living room. The carpet was a fluffy white, as if no one stepped foot on it, the couches were white, just about everything was. The only thing that contrasted it was the plates which were black china.

"Wow Dad," I said.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said with a small grin.

"Are you sure I can stay here?" I asked.

"Of course, what a silly question." He said, "Your room is on the right next to the bathroom in that hall. My office is across from the bathroom and next to the office is my room." The place wasn't too big, neither too small, just perfect for the both of us.

"Oh and Sakura," he said, I stared at him before entering my room. "Welcome to your new home." I smiled.

Grasping the door knob, I slowly opened the door in which led me to my room. I gasped; looking around everything seems as if I haven't stepped out of Japan at all. My room still was pink; everything seemed perfect, besides the fact that I had a small porch.

"I hope you like it," my father said, "It was hard. I had to tell Toya to take pictures of everything in your room. Well, almost everything."

"Thanks," I was speechless. I went to touch the drawers, and found a picture of me and Tomoyo.

"Toya called me," he said, "I know you might not want that picture in this room only to bring back bad memories, but the truth of it all, sweet heart, she is your best friend and maybe one day you will have the strength to tell her why you really left."

I couldn't say anything, all I felt was the regret that choked my heart, and all I ever wanted was for it to stop beating.

"Sit," he said patting on my bed. I went to sit next to him, "Look at me, and tell me what you feel." Again I couldn't say a word.

"Sakura," he started.

"I'm sorry dad. For being a burden, but I don't want to talk about it because I know where this conversation will lead to." I tried finding something on the floor to keep my attention span going, when I only heard silence I knew it was my queue to keep going.

"It was my mistake to not say goodbye to any of them, but I knew that if I stayed, it would persuade me to shun the baby out of my life. I'm scared, so scared dad. But all I want is this baby to be safe, to be in a place where he or she will be loved. I didn't want anyone to look at him to only see that he was a child of a monster. I don't want to let you down either, so I will finish school and find a job to support my child." I said, I breathed in only to be muffled as if I couldn't exhale.

"First of Sakura, you will never be a burden. I left you, only to have Toya to take care of you when your mother died. The reason why I came to New York was I thought you wouldn't even forgive me if I entered the house your mother built again, but you are understand and you are loving. You're my child and what you chose I will respect and will be your father to stand by you when you need me. The best part is, you can stay here forever if you like, and your mother would kill me if I ever kicked you out."

I laughed at his statement. Feeling calm that my father understood me, I looked at him and he gave me those smiles that could warm anyone's heart. He stood up and turned around before leaving,

"With schooling, I had arranged everything. Since you took higher courses in Japan, Julliard had fully accepted you as a full time dancing student after you have your baby."

"That sounds wonderful," I said.

"Isn't it? Dean Staz is the head at Julliard and saw one of your performances in Japan, remembers when you did the Rosemary Waltz?" I nodded. "He was astounded and wanted you in when I went to talk to him."

"Thank you so much," I said, my life was better with my father at my side, "Oh wait dad, when can I start dancing?"

"Ah, you know, there is a dancing studio down stairs owned by a lady called Mary. You can start as soon as you like until you know.." he trailed off, putting his hands to his stomach not wanting to say the word "pregnant". I laughed. I followed him once again as he led me downstairs to the dance studio.

Reaching downstairs, I saw a beautiful lady, her hair was blonde and her skin was porcelain white like a doll. She was dancing to Mozart, and I just felt mesmerize. She saw us and quickly turned.

"Ah, Fuji!" she spoke in English.

"Hello, Mary." My father responded. I just looked dumbfounded, my English wasn't the greatest, "This is m daughter, Sakura."

"Ah, Sakura! I hear wonderful things about you!" She was the nicest lady I have met so far, so warm and welcoming, her smile was from ear to eat.

"Thank you." I said, not really sure if I said what was correct.

"Oh don't be shy, honey." She said to me.

"I hope you take good care of her as I go to my studies, take care ladies." My father bowed and left.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." She said as she turned to me, "Don't worry darling. Your father told me your condition, and I will teach you what I can. As well as English!"

"Thank you very much, for your kindness." I said to her.

"Oh, not bad for a young Japanese lady." She smiled at me. I laughed at her, not feeing one ounce of uncomfortable with her, "Let's introduce ourselves. You first."

My face was burning red, I didn't want to make a fool of myself, but having to take English for four years now and acing all the courses I shouldn't be too bad.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, my favorite color is pink, I have been dancing since I was small and strawberry is my favorite flavor. Oh and I am 19 years old." I said.

"So young!" she was marveled, "Well, my name is Mary Herlache. I am French-American, my favorite color is turquoise, I have been dancing since I was born. I was a teacher at Julliard for 33 years, and retired four years ago. And I am, 58 years old."

Mary did not look like 58, but 30.

"But you look nothing of 58." I blurted, quickly covering my mouth. She laughed.

"Oh darling, don't play with my feelings!" she said.

I looked at myself in the mirror, tear stains visible upon my face, but Mary said none of it, I almost felt as though she knew where I was coming from and understood every thought of my emotions.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. I nodded. "There's a bathroom in that room right there, your father went to go buy your necessary things. He loves you very much." I beamed almost instantly like a child again. Getting dressed, I noticed everything was perfect and that my life was all coming together. Taking a deep breath in and out, I exited the bathroom only to see Mary dancing the _Midnight Summer's Dream_, it was breathtaking.

"My daughter loved this dance," she said to me, "She was on the same boat as your Sakura." She kept waltzing.

"Raped, a little older than you by her own fiancé, and took her life a couple of months in her pregnancy. She didn't know what to do, she cried for ages and I was a bystander not being able to do anything. She was a dancer too, a profound dancer, elegant and beautiful. Beyond beautiful." I looked at her, in awe and in silence. I felt my heart throb, the pain she must of went, "I want nothing of that to happen to you, your father loves you very much." She turned to me and smiled, "I regret everything, and I wouldn't want your father on the same boat. We are as well, two lonely single parent." She and my father are so much alike.

"I'm sorry to here," I squeeked.

"Oh, don't be. It's been long, too long." She said. Something my own father would say.

"I'm not sure—" I got cut off.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. I nodded and we proceeded to dance in silence. I followed every step of hers.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Japan – 2 weeks later **

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

"Li. Have you seen Sakura?" said a nervous Tomoyo. Syaoran just grunted at the comment.

"Moyo, darling. They haven't spoken to each other in two weeks. Just listen to what Toya had said to you over the phone, she went on an extended vacation with her father in Maui." Eriol cooed.

"But why didn't Toya or Kaho go?" She asked.

"Kaho is pregnant. She is almost due; she can't be in an airplane, that's illegal." Eriol said. Tomoyo just nodded in agreement.

"But," she started again, "She would have called us, no? I'm her best friend; she should have said something before she left. Wouldn't that be more understanding?"

"Babe, calm down." Eriol said to Tomoyo looking at me with worried eyes.

"Syaoran, what the hell did you do this time?" Tomoyo turned at me with blazing eyes. Every time something happens to Sakura it's my fault, but this time I didn't know whose fault it was. I just turned away, still confused at my very own raw emotions.

"Talk to me!" she raised her voice. This time my blood boiled.

"Get the hell away from me. What happened between me and her is NON OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, DAIDOJI." Sakura would have never let me raise my voice at her.

"So you did do something, you did! Just like last time! When she cried all night!" she was opening up the same wounds of our last fight, the one that made her cry until her body burned up.

"Shut the hell up Daidoji, you know nothing." I turned to Eriol and gave him a hard stare, "Hiragizawa, I'm leaving. Control that mut of yours." I left to my car, ready to leave only to be held by my wrist by a strong force.

"Don't you dare call Tomoyo a damn mut. Just because _shit _is going around in your relationship doesn't mean you can bring _shit _into mine. You could had just said something amazingly genius like usual, _asshole._ And _fuck, _above all. You're a damn cop and you act as childish as a damn baby, get the hell over it. Don't want you shooting people because your damn girlfriend is missing for two weeks."

"She's not my girlfriend anymore." I said in a cold tone. Eriol's face was astounded; it almost looks as if he regretted what he had said. He let go of my wrist and I proceeded to drive away.

I drove away angry at my outburst, but I didn't regret what I said or done. Wounds that I thought had closed were easily opened by Daidoji. I was tired of hearing her, and I tried so hard to tune her out, but it seems as if I couldn't. Daidoji knows everything, yet this time she didn't and I was terrified of the outcome of Sakura. Where she had went. Why she left. Why Toya had lied. I was wondering if she was ok. If she missed me as much as I had missed her. But the one last question I always pestered was,

_If she truly loved me._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Jail**

"Back in the _fucking _jail. You just wait Li. I got your pretty little Cherry Blossom and now I'm going to get you next. The Li empire belongs to me, _TO ME_! Femei looked amazing drenched in blood, and so will the rest of your clan." He laughed in pure evilness.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**5 years later**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

**(A/N: I know I'm really pressuring the time of it all, but it gets much better I promise! Hey, at least they will meet soon!)**

"Sa-ku-raaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" shrieked a five year old boy. He had auburn hair, pale skin and emerald eyes with a hint of grey around the iris.

"Xiao, hurry! You know momma is going to be late, _again_! And don't you dare call me by my first name mister!" I said.

"Sakura, sakura, sakura! We are in America! My name is Liam, Liam Kinomoto! AND YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE!" he screamed once more.

"Xiao—Liam," I huffed. He decided to stop right in the middle of the busy streets of New York and crossed his arms. I swiftly went back to grab his as the light turned green.

"You know what Mister? No dessert for you. And Xiao is your Chinese name so get use to it!" I said to him, as his face paled knowing the fact he won't get ice cream.

"Why isn't Mary here? Why am I have a Chinese name when I Japanese?" he shrilled. I had just about enough; I was already 15 minutes running late. I decided to play mom, and left him on the stairs of a building.

"Mary is away with Bill on their Honeymoon. You just have to live today, that's it ok? Then weekend and we will be at home eating ice cream now no more complaining ok?" I said. He pouted and crossed his arms once more.

"Ok that's it baby," I said, "You stay here. Maybe you will have a better mommy." I started walking slowly.

"No mommy! Stay! Me with you!" He screamed with tears feeling his eyes. He quickly ran over to me and laced his small hands around mine as I firmly held it in place. This has been our routine since Mary got married on Saturday, and left to her honeymoon. She met Bill, a colleague of hers that melted her heart. Before, Mary would take care of Liam until I come home from Julliard dancing class, and pick him up from his kindergarten class.

Liam Xiao Ai Kinomoto, my greatest bundle of joy. He was born prematurely on May 27th, weighing only 6lbs. With him being born premature, he had to stay in an incubater until his lungs were finally able to catch up, but for the time being he had trouble breathing. Today however, he was a strong willed, smart and witty little boy.

"Momma," he started.

"Yes?" I said.

"Joe pushed me at school yesterday." He started, he was still walking but his eyes drifted to the ground.

"Why? Again?" he nodded. "Same reason honey?" he nodded yet again.

"Momma," he started once again.

"Yes honey?" I bent down to his height, in front of the Julliard building.

"…." He sighed, "maybe later with papa." I nodded unsure of what to think, but I told hold of him and entered the building and up to the 28th floor.

"Cherryyy. You're late once again." Said a bald man with thick glasses. He chuckled in the process.

"I'm sorry Laurent. Liam held me back." I was teasing, giving all the blame to Liam. Liam on the other hand rolled his eyes and ran to Laurent.

"Momma is lying!" he said running into Laurent's arm. Laurent continued laughing.

"Oh is she, is she being a terrible monster again?" Liam nodded as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Cherry," Laurent looked at me, "you better start practicing now. The girls are already warming up without you, some instructor! Oh and Reuben will be coming later to bring your outfits for the routine."

"Ok, thank you." I said to him, "Oh and Laurent how are you two anyways? You and Reuben I mean." He stuck out his right hand and there was an onyx princess cut ring staring right at me. I screamed in delight, and he waved goodbye. I was so excited; two of my closest friends here at Juilliard are finally getting married!

When I first started school, after having Liam, I entered in the building of dance and design. I found myself engaged with these two lovely men, who are filled with love and joy of dance and design. Laurent was a jazz dancer the minute he was born and Reuben on the other hand, like Tomoyo had hands of a beautiful crafter. Reuben now owns his own boutique in New York and several other countries. Reuben Est. is his company and he makes beautiful ball gowns, to wedding dresses to something as simple as jeans.

They fell in love with my physics of being a ballet dancer and that I was Japanese, having me be their model for design when I dance. I learned jazz with Laurent and we finally became great friends. Today, they love Liam as they would their own and are such great help. They know of my situation and love me as if I was their sister, and they are just utterly amazing. Finally, their love has become one, and their wedding will be fabulous!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Japan**

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

"Li. Hiragizawa. Office now." Chief Susake said. Following his orders, we entered his office.

"Hai." We both said in unison.

"We are moving your location to China."

"What, WHY?" Eriol cried, "My fiancé is going to kill me. Stab me in fact. Then hunt you down! And stab you!"

"What is the matter Mr. Hiragizawa?" Chief asked.

"He's getting married. His wife is a wolf and will chew you up if you take her husband away. The wedding is next weekend." Eriol glared at me, but he knew it was true.

"Fine," he sighed, feeling the tension in the room, "you're making a grave mistake Hiragizawa." I laughed at my Chief's remark and Eriol's face was pale, he looked almost dead.

"Is there a problem Li?" he asked me and I stopped my laughter, "If there is none, you may pack up and leave tonight." This time my face turned pale and Eriol almost flipped over.

"He's my best man! You can't take him away Chief! Why can't you wait until my wedding is over?" Eriol hurled himself over the desk.

"Look," Chief said, "We can't always wait for you. This is important; I am sending you two because these case needs the both of you. Li, this case revolves your family, but I do hope you will not get touchy about it. Kazawra Reawarimi has escaped Japanese Asylum two weeks ago and we are on the lookout. Many people say he is in China, so I sending you two in case he does anything dangerous. He has killed, and raped a Japanese gal 5 years ago, she will not be named, and we are thinking he might be plotting another scheme."

Both of us were listening carefully. My guts churned, hearing that the killer of my sister had escaped from the asylum. Not only that but he had raped a girl in the process five years ago, yet I knew none of it, but the worse part of it all is he is back in my motherland knowing that my family is there, my heart throbbed.

"I'm going," I said almost instantly.

"What?" Eriol said in disbelief.

"I will be back for your wedding." I said to him, rest assured.

"Chief," I said, "when is my flight taking off?"

"Three hours." He said to me. I nodded, saluted and followed out. Eriol trailing behind.

"Tomoyo is going to kill—wait kill YOU then she will kill ME. Do you not know she has monster wedding rage right at this moment?" he said to me.

"Shut up Eriol. You're a big guy, deal with it. You're the one marrying her why should I worry?" I asked him.

"Chief is right; I am going to the grave." I had enough of this.

"You know what Eriol. This is it. THIS IS IT. This is the women of your dreams, the lady who caught you off guard, threw the pineapple at your head when you angered her. This is it, and you're going to run from it all?" I said to him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"You're right. I love her, and I will look pass all those…stuff she has done to me." He said.

"Right." I nodded, "I should be heading out now. I will be back the Friday before your wedding. Don't worry, I won't leave you to die up there as you wait for your wife to come chop your head off with her boquet." I laughed as he punched me hard on my shoulder.

"Ouch." I said. I gave him a handshake and got ready for China.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**New York, NY **

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Sakura," my father said.

"Yes?" I said to him, while washing the dishes.

"Come sit, sit. We must talk." I look at him worried, quickly drying off my hands on the cloth next to me and went to get sit next to him.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked him, worried laced in my eyes.

"No, darling. Great news in fact!" he said ecstatic.

"What is it?" I said, my mood lighting up.

"The University had transferred me to China to become their new Archaeologist professor." He said, voice clouded by happiness.

"That is wonderful! When are you departing?" I said. He looked at me, a little confused.

"You're coming with me, as well as Liam." He said. My mouth left agaped.

"Dad, I am old enough to fend for myself and Liam." I said, trying to get out of it. Not that I didn't like China, I had nothing against it, but I didn't want Liam to go through the barrier of language and having to live in an unknown area.

"You're coming with me. You're under my roof and I already sold this apartment to a newly wedded couple. We will be departing to China Saturday night and arriving Monday morning in China."

"I will not be able to get out of this would I?" I said.

"No, you won't. Don't worry, after much talking to Ms. Ayame the dean at University of Beijing we had finalize all ordeals of us and Liam. He will go to a small branched off private school of Beijing and you will be teaching ballet to small children in the university. I will be there full time." He said. Again, astounded, my father had planned all of this already.

"What about language? Liam—"

"He will be fine, he is young. He will pick up the language quickly. He already knows English and Japanese perfectly. Well, almost." He said. I staggered just a little bit, I felt as if New York had been my permanent home, but now I was being stripped away again to a foreign land—china.

"But why so sudden?" I asked him.

"I have to settle down, and I didn't want to prolong the wait. Classes on Wednesday, I don't want my class to wait for me without a professor to teach them." He said. I nodded at him.

"What about Mary?" I said.

"She knows, we planned this before her wedding." I looked at him.

"Xiao won't be able to say goodbye?" I asked.

"No, but he will be saying hello. They will come visit once we settle down and Mary promised to come every holiday." He smiled at me, assuring my weary thoughts.

"But everything I have here, dad. Julliard, my friends, everything." I looked at the ground.

"I can't leave you here, and I am sure China will bring you new adventures. Dean Staz is sad, but he is wishing you good luck. You are an amazing teacher and performer, China will love you." He assured me again. It wasn't that I was afraid of losing my career here, I loved it here, the atmosphere of it all, and it was home.

"Don't worry. Toya and Kaho and Souske will be there, to visit in October." He said, I lightened up a bit knowing I will get to see Toya and Kaho and their little boy Souske.

**Later that night****

"Liam, BATH. NOW!" I said, as I chased the half naked boy around in his room.

"No!" he said, giggling in a fit.

"You little monster! Got you!" I said as I swooped him into my arms.

"I'm not a monster." He cried, knowing at my arm.

"Ok, ok no biting. You get into the tub ok?" he nodded his head and wiggled his way down. Leading him to the bathroom he undressed and got in the bubble bath.

"Why don't I have a papa?" he asked playing with the bubbles and his toy, not making eye contact.

"You do, Papa Fuji." I said to him, knowing were this conversation leads to.

"No momma, I mean dad. A father, like you have papa Fuji."

"Do you not like just momma?" I said. He closed his mouth into a thin line and looked at me.

"I do, I love you. I want daddy though. They teach me how to ride a bike and play mud with me." He said. It was my turn to close my mouth, for a five year old he was smart and witty, and he is so young to be feeling these pains in his heart without having a father.

"well." I started not sure where to go.

"I hear you call someone's name night time. Syao…syoan." He said, "Is he my papa?"

"No, no. Just a friend, who went far far away darling." I said to him.

"Momma," he went on, "When I turn six, I promise I won't miss daddy anymore. Maybe he did mean things to you and you didn't want him. I will not get him in my head no more."

I nodded my head at his remarks, tears fighting to spill but couldn't. I wanted him so much to have a father, but right now was not the time.

Getting him out of the tub, he quickly ran to go get his favorite dinosaur pajama on and climbed in his little bed.

"Tomorrow is a big day." I told him.

"Why?" he responded.

"It will be the last time in New York."

"Really? Are we going to world?" he asked, astounded.

"No sweety, we aren't going to Disney world." I told him. His face scrunched up.

"Where?" he asked.

"China."

"China?" he repeated I nodded my head.

"Tomorrow, we will have breakfast. Eat lots of ice cream and buy flowers for Mary to leave in her house ok?"

"Mary not going?" he asked. I nodded my head no and he slumped.

"Don't worry kiddo," I said, "she will visit every holiday."

"Even on my birthday?" he said.

"Even on your birthday," I repeated. "Go to sleep ok? Big day tomorrow!"

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek as I kissed him. I left to turn off the light and shut the door, waiting for tomorrow to come.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Author's Note**

I know I dragged on, but I promise in the next chapter they might meet, if not it will be chapter four. (: surprise surprise. This is just the beginning of it all and I don't want to rush everything all at once but I don't want to take the safe route and take it extremely slow either. So I promise the next one and chapter four they will meet. Dun dun dun. (:

Liam Xiao Ai Kinomoto. The reason why I chose Liam is because it's Lee-em. With Li in it and Xiao Ai, meaning little love because Syaoran's Chinese name is Xiao Lang, little wolf. He's really adorable in my mind and I hope you guys capture the essence of his love. (:

So what is all the suspense about with Syaoran and the killer? Well, Feimei Li was Kazawara's Fiancee, and he killed her wanting the fame and fortune of the Li Clan. In the end he was sentenced but pleads for insanity. He eventually got out after several years and targeted Syaoran, only to find Sakura one rainy night, walking home by herself and he raped her instantly, impregnating her to have Liam. Once again he pleads for insanity, but escapes five years later only to be seen lurking around in China.

Syaoran and Sakura are both going/are in china, what will happen NEXT?

But yes chapter two is complete!

**R&R please!**


End file.
